


Flag Flyin' High (Tears In His Eyes)

by 4yup



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), ig????, it's his pov so like, o7 - Freeform, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Quackity only wanted a save place, For him and his idoit brothers and idoit kids. Away from tyranny, from death.Yet it seems he can never run---aka: dsmp swap au but i switch the Characters based on when they joined
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Flag Flyin' High (Tears In His Eyes)

“Do I shoot him Quackity? Or do I aim for the skies?” 

“I want you to do whatever your heart says.”

—

“Quackity?”

“Listen boys, Charlie has given me an ultimatum.” Quackity puts his hand on, his kid, his son Techno’s shoulder, and holds eye contact with his right hand man, the one who started this with him, Phil.

“He said that if we don’t back down this land, he’ll light this TNT.”

He turns staring down Charlie and Foolish, Hannah and that traitor Eret. This was when he decided, no one else. Only him, he could give up his country, his nation to the tyrants and the Slime smp. Or he could hold his ground, Live freely L’Manburg, live free to do drugs and be themselves.

He made a choice there and then, and Quackity knows his men will stand behind him.

“Independence or death. We would rather die than live under you. You can blow up one piece of TNT all you want, it means nothing to us.”

He can feel Slimes gaze from under the mask, he can feel his anger. He hears Phil laugh at the TNT placed, but Quackity knows he’s scared, Quackity can feel him shuffling behind him.

Slime says nothing as he lights the TNT.

“Stand back boys, don’t let it hurt you.”

The TNT exploded.

Then more, 

Then more,

The ground erupted around Quackity as Ant screamed to get in the lake. Quackity tackles Techno, his idiot kid, into the water, hoping, praying, that they would be ok.

“Get the declaration!” He hears Ant yell once he makes it up for air. He turns to his kid looking him over for any injuries, any blood. He almost cries when he finds none.

“I’ve got it!” He hears Phil as they quickly make it to the wrecked camper van. Quackity almost cries at the sight, It’s entire half was gone, scratch that half of his nation was gone, blown to bits by the tyrants who did this. Who wanted them to die just for wanting freedom.

“It's times like this where you trust me when I say to jump down the convenient hole I made.” Phil says uncovering a trap door to a tunnel, almost submerged in water.

“Down the hole!” Ant yells shoving Techno through with him, Phil quick to follow.

Quackity looks back, at the remains of his nation, built to be safe and free. Now wreaked by Slime, and his stupid team of tyrants. The idiots who set light to his nation, who killed him and his men times over, who gave Techno, Phil and Ant children night terrors, who gave Quackity how own terrors.

He hesitated, just for a second. Holding eye contact with eret, Quackity felt with rage seeing them, The feeling of Hbomb sword in his chest, The feeling of the harming potions snapping away his life. Of bleeding to death, Of watching, his kid, his brothers, life sap out of their eyes as he could do nothing.

Quackity follows, making sure to flip Eret off as he went down.

**Author's Note:**

> props if you know who's who!
> 
> might write more for this au bc i love it even though it's a bit of a crack au! tell me if you want more!!
> 
> tumblr @4yup


End file.
